


I'll Do It For Them.

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Majin Buu Saga, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Gli ultimi pensieri di Vegeta - l'orgoglioso Principe dei Saiyan - prima di sacrificarsi per distruggere Majin Bu.





	I'll Do It For Them.

 

 

Buffo come le persone si rendano conto sempre troppo tardi di ciò che perdono.

Cose che per tanto tempo vengono considerate superflue e scontate, si rivelano immancabilmente le più importanti, le più preziose.

Peccato che ciò avvenga sempre quando ormai è troppo tardi per recuperarle...

Questo era quello che pensava Vegeta, l'orgoglioso principe della stirpe Saiyan, mentre guardava Majin Bu avvicinarsi a lui saltellando in modo grottesco.

Stranamente, per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentiva _realmente_ in pace con se stesso.

In pace, ma incredibilmente malinconico.

Un sorrisetto comparve sul suo viso.

Che sciocco era stato, che enorme stupido.

Aveva inseguito per anni un'ossessione inutile, e si era perso le cose che davvero erano importanti: Bulma che ogni mattina si rinchiudeva in bagno nel tentativo di apparire sempre più bella, Trunks che sfuggiva alle cure della madre per andare a giocare con il figlio di Kakarot - o semplicemente per allenarsi con lui...

Piccole realtà quotidiane che aveva sempre ignorato, che non avrebbe più vissuto e di cui non avrebbe mai più fatto parte.

Ora che ci pensava, non riusciva a ricordare alcunché.

Nessun evento _veramente_ importante.

Le prime parole di suo figlio, i suoi compleanni, quelli di Bulma...

Era stato poco più di un estraneo per la sua stessa famiglia, vivendo come un'ombra ed emozionandosi realmente soltanto per l'aumento della propria potenza, della propria aura.

Non era stato un compagno per Bulma e men che meno un padre per Trunks.

Eppure, nonostante questo - nonostante le sue imperdonabili mancanze - Bulma restava al suo fianco, amandolo come sempre - se non di più.

E Trunks...

_Trunks lo adorava._

Era il suo eroe, il numero uno in assoluto.

Un guerriero più forte di chiunque altro nell'intero universo.

Quante volte, parlando di lui, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri si erano illuminati di orgoglio e di gioia!

Quante volte suo figlio aveva rinunciato volentieri alle gioie e alla spensieratezza di un infanzia normale - uguale a quella di qualsiasi altro bambino terrestre - pur di non deluderlo?

Pur di diventare anch'egli un vero guerriero Saiyan di cui lui potesse essere fiero?

_E c'era riuscito._

Vegeta aveva assistito giorno dopo giorno ai prodigiosi miglioramenti del bambino - gioendo segretamente dei traguardi che il piccolo Saiyan raggiungeva.

Il sorriso svanì dal suo volto.

Non glielo aveva mai rivelato.

Non aveva mai detto a Trunks quanto orgoglioso fosse di lui, così come non aveva mai detto a Bulma quello che realmente provava nei suoi confronti.

Lei che era stata capace di accoglierlo non soltanto in casa sua, ma anche al suo fianco...

Vegeta scosse il capo con decisione.

Li avrebbe ripagati del loro affetto, del loro amore.

Aveva causato lui la rinascita di Majin Bu - mettendo in pericolo le loro preziose vite - e spettava a lui rimediare.

Anche se questo avrebbe significato perdere la vita.

Gettò un'ultima occhiata a Junior e Crilin, ormai lontani.

Trunks sarebbe stato di certo più al sicuro con la madre.

Sapeva che, una volta scoperto quanto gli era accaduto, Bulma e Trunks ne avrebbero sofferto.

Ma non esisteva altra soluzione.

Non ai suoi occhi.

Majin Bu era ormai vicinissimo; Vegeta poteva sentire le sue stupide cantilene.

Concentrò tutto se stesso sui volti di Bulma e Trunks.

Voleva che fossero l'ultima cosa a cui avrebbe pensato, prima di lasciare quel mondo.

Il suo viso si indurì.

«E ora a noi, bello».

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction risale al 2012, e potreste chiedervi per quale motivo non l'abbia pubblicata prima.  
> La risposta è semplice: sono una disordinata cronica! ^^"  
> Ho infatti ritrovato il foglio (spiegazzato e macchiato di inchiostro - in pratica in uno stato pietoso ç_ç) su cui l'avevo scritta solamente ieri sera, mentre riordinavo i miei appunti/idee/spunti per future fanfiction di ogni genere e fandom.  
> Spero solo che - nella peggiore delle ipotesi - non mi tirerete addosso delle uova sode, perchè fanno piuttosto male! XD  
> ♥lady


End file.
